Big Brother Cullen Style
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: Emmett gets the Cullens, the Denali coven and the Irish coven to make Big Brother. Aro makes up a tv station for vampires only, unaccessable to humans. How will the cullens react with the sudden notice? who will be Big Brother? who will win?
1. Emmett do what?

APOV

We all gathered around as Emmett looked like he was about to explode with excitement. I'd been polite enough, not to look into anyone's future to see what Emmett had in store for us, but when Emmett is this jumpy, you know it's not a good sign. Once everyone had gathered around, Emmett stood up looking very proud of himself. "I'd like to inform everyone right now that you can't back out at any moment starting NOW! That includes you Edweirdo," Emmett said. Edward sneered at Emmett. Em was just teasing and Edward knew that, but Eddie hated being called anything other than Edward. He was so boring and old-school. I was getting lost in my train of thoughts when Emmett suddenly carried on. "I've signed everyone up to Big Brother! And it's going to be filmed right here in our own home! I was talking to the Irish coven, and they said they would join in, and the _Denali_ coven said they'd love to," Emmett said emphasising Denali while giving Edward an evil look, but yet Emmett still carried on. "They will be arriving any minute now. This is why you can't back out! I've had this all sorted for 2 weeks but didn't tell anyone. Well I'm going to go freshen up! Goodbye housemates!" and that was the last we saw of Emmett for a while.

We all sat in shock as we tried to process what Emmett had told us he had just done. I couldn't believe he was actually being SERIOUS about making a vampire version of Big Brother. It wasn't until my chain of thought ended that I wished another had started as I now had 7 vampires staring at me intently. I kept shrinking (wishing that I was) until Nessie grabbed my hand and showed me in my mind what everyone wanted to ask. "Look everyone, I know you're all wondering why I didn't tell you in advance, but I promised Emmett I wouldn't look ahead of time of any of us, the Irish coven or the Denali coven so I wouldn't ruin the surprise for him. He looked pretty serious about this surprise. I wasn't expecting it to be this stupid of an idea!" I squeaked out as they stared intently at me. "Everyone, Alice was just respecting Emmett's wishes. I'm sure Edward did the same thing," I heard Esme speak, and everyone's eyes shifted to her, giving me a chance to escape. A hand grabbed me and pulled me into their lap as I tried to leap past them. I looked at the cute loving face of Jasper who now had me all bunched up in his arms. He made me rest my head against his shoulder as we listened to Edward explain why he had followed Emmett's word.

It had been a good solid hour since we had last seen Emmett. We had been discussing the situation currently at hand, and we still had drawn no conclusions as to what we were going to do. The next thing we heard was camera crew people at the front door which had diverted everyone's attention. We all stared at the door in horror before witnessing Emmett bringing in the camera crew and escorting the Denali coven and the Irish coven into our home. As soon as Maggie caught sight of Nessie and me, she skipped up to us and gave us a group hug. This whole mascopade that Emmett had started was really going to take its toll on Nessie and Maggie as they were the youngest.

"Okay everyone. This is going to be aired on Vamp T.V. it's a new station that Aro has made up for the purpose of this. Jane and Alec have made another show for other times of the day, but other than that, we will be the entertainment 24hrs a day. The way this is going to work is that everyone is in here for the game. Everyone's cars have been taken to the Denali coven which is where the eliminated contestants go. Oh and Aro got the whole house enclosed in a giant cage. NO ONE under ANY circumstances, except elimination, is allowed to leave the cage. He has also been allowed to renovate the house. He is planning on making a bedroom house for everyone to share, and then he is making this the everything else house. And we will feed on bottles of blood. They are all marked with which animal. Sorry to the Denali coven and the Irish coven, but you won't be allowed the chance to drink human blood. That is why Felix and Demetri are our camera men. They will be wiring the house up. Well I guess that's all. We are all staying up in the Denali Coven for renovations, which should be done in an hour or two. So off we head!" Emmett explained to us. None of us moved except for Emmett, the Denali and Irish coven and Nessie. Maggie and Nessie were out of the door within seconds while the rest of us sat in silence. Everyone began to look around the house after Emmett left. Esme looked like she was about to faint.

Emmett came back into the living room and helped everyone out of the house one at a time. Once he had evacuated us and piled us into the cars, they sped off in the direction of the Denali coven. The drive was too long and tedious for anyone's liking except for Maggie and Nessie who were drawing pictures the whole ride. The more I concentrated on Maggie and Nessie, the less tedious the drive seemed. Halfway during the drive, I ended up drawing with Maggie and Nessie. They taught me how to draw all sorts of things which helped bide the time in the car. It wasn't long until we reached the Denali house. It was big like our house, so everyone would fit. Our car was the last to arrive at an unpleasant and apparently unwanted surprise.

**Hope you likie! Pleeeeease review =] or this story will never finish because no one liked it in the first place. **

**If you review, I'd like more chapter ideas or something. Eventually I'll get people to tell me who they want voted off each chapter =]**


	2. Denali House, Cullen House LE GASP!

**A/N:** **wow. Wasn't expecting this one to be so loved =] here's the next instalment!**

APOV

As I led the two girls out of the car, we joined everyone else to gawk in amazement at the newly transformed Denali home. What was more shocking was the look on the Denali girls faces as the saw their apparently also new to them home. The first word that came to mind looking at the house was Emmett. He was the only person who would have the speed and muscle to bulldoze an entire house and rebuild it in a space of two hours for the purpose of vampire enjoyment. Tanya started looking furious at the building. She had helped her dead mother build the house 100 years ago and was not happy to see all her hard work had been destroyed and rebuilt for the purpose of a stupid game show.

Aro was standing at the front of the house shouting "gather around! Gather around!" so he could explain what was going to happen. We all gathered, and I got dragged to the front by Nessie and Maggie. "Here is what's going to happen. Everyone will stay here tonight. This is the home where the people who get voted out go when they leave. Once the Cullen house has been refurbished, you will all move in there, and you will NOT leave. We are putting a huge duct tape dome over it, so you won't be able to leave. Well enjoy your night! We will see you all in the morning to take you back to the Cullen household!" he told us. I heard Tanya get grumpy with what was happening. Aro skipped away and let everyone go through into the house.

There was a letter on the table in the dining room that Carlisle went straight to and opened. "Everyone! The letter explains how we will be staying tonight. We all have our own rooms who we will share with our partner. Nessie and Maggie will share. All the doors are named with who is in which room. Apparently the rooms are decorated to our own likings. They are planning on doing the same for the house the show will be taking place in. Well I guess we can all do our own thing for the night. Let's go check out our rooms!" Carlisle read out to us. Nessie and Maggie bolted up the stairs and screamed after seeing what their room looked like. The next sound was giggling and a teddy bear came flying down the stairs. I walked up the stairs to find the two girls having heaps of fun with all the toys in their room. When they saw me, they slammed the door in my face with evil looks on my face. They giggled behind the other side of the door. I kept walking down the hallway, looking at all the pairs of names, until ii came to the door with mine and Jaspers name on it. When I walked in, I was amazed to see the huge closet on one side of the room and bolted for it. All the new line of Gucci and all the high price designer clothes were there. I couldn't control myself. I almost let out a high pitched squeal, but decided against it when jasper walked in looking at me as if I was some random stranger. He shook his head at me and gave me a chuckle.

Jasper and I had started to cuddle up for our night when I saw something moving in the shadows. I heard a small giggle, and walked over to the lights to find Maggie and Nessie sitting in the corner of our room. "OUT!" I shouted at them. Nessie tried the puppy dog look on me. Picked them up and put them on the outside of the door and told them to go back to bed. They hung their heads and slunk back down to their room so that Jasper and I could settle down, but before I went back to bed, I put other furniture in front of the door and made sure all the windows were locked. Jasper pulled me into bed when I was done and we began to settle for the night.

I opened the curtains to let the bright sun into the room. As much as I would've loved to snuggle up to Jasper for a while longer because Emmett would probably be filming us all 24/7 so we wouldn't be able to do anything below the belt until both of us had been evicted from the house. I searched through the clothes Emmett had put in the corner, and found the cutest mint green dress ensemble. I heard Jasper laugh under his breath as he felt my waves of excitement and enjoyment over the dress. I felt a little silly then, but Jasper had come over and was hugging me. "It looks adorable, sweetie. You'll wear it in maximum perfection," he told me and gave me a small kiss before leaving the room to do his own thing before we had to leave. I pulled the dress on and struck a pose, before leaving the room. I joined the rest of my family, The Denali and Irish coven for our "breakfast" consisting of glasses of blood, all given our own names containing our favourite animal blood or human type for the Denali and Irish coven. Nessie had toast which made Maggie question her about everything to do with the slices of toast. I could tell Nessie started to get annoyed with the constant questions, because she ate the toast so fast that she managed to leave while Maggie was midsentence.

We all finished eating/drinking just as three big black vans pulled up in the driveway. Aro and Emmett walked in and directed four big buff men towards the stairs to our rooms. They turned to us and told us it was time to go, and pointed out the two black vans in the driveways that were our mode of transport into our newly transformed Big Vampire house. We filed into one of the vans and managed to fit all families into it. They took us on a long drive for about 2 hrs before we actually arrived back at the Cullen house. We all stepped out and turned to look at the now huge 5 story house. We all dropped our mouths at the site of this house and no one could speak. Emmett had another surprise for us. We all knew what the surprise was as soon as we heard it.

**There's your update! Now I should start my assignments and stuff lol. Or I might continue writing my next chapter for **_**The First Vision**___**or I'll write something else. NO! Assignment! Must do assignment! I don't want to fail school by writing lots of stories haha. Specially when I'm barely passing English =]**

**REVIEWETH ME!**


	3. Gaming FLOOR, theme park and challenges

**APOV**

As soon as Nessie heard him, she ran straight towards Jacob. Edward scowled towards Emmett who shied away into the shadows. Aro shouted out to everyone, "The Quileute's have come to join in the game with us. For now, two people will be eliminated each week, as chosen by everyone so pick wisely, or your buddy might go. For all elimination, you are given two votes, one worth 2 points and the other worth 1 point. We will film you at night, except for Nessie and Maggie's room because Nessie needs to sleep. Same goes for the Quileute's. You guys can get up to whatever, we don't mind. We're all old enough to know. Well except for Nessie, but she will figure it out eventually. Well enjoy your stay in the Big Brother house!" Edward scowled at Aro and picked up Nessie and took her away from Jacob. He gave Jake a death stare before taking Nessie back to Bella.

We all walked at human speed into the house, as we watched the duct tape dome get seeled up until someone got evicted. I had no idea what was next in store, so when I was settled in my room, I looked to see what Emmett had lined up for this stupid show. _Oh no..._ I thought as I saw the challenges he was going to force us in to. Jasper had walked into our room when I had groaned. "What's wrong? You're not cheating are you?" he had said that so solemnly I knew I had to tell him. "No, I just thought I'd see what was going to happen this week. You've seen Big Brother. How do the challenges work?" I replied, hoping to get some more insight on what was definitely in store for us. "Well the challenges get all housemates to do something that's unusual to them. So like on TV. the humans do things like get old people to do childlike things. Or just be really embarrassing. Each challenge consists of numerous activities to determine the winner. So everyone participates in the first challenge which eliminates approx. Half of everyone, which will probably happen for us, and then that half goes on to the second challenge and they keep halving until 2 people are left and then do the last activity to determine the winner. Did you see what our first challenge was?" He explained it so well to me; I just HAD to tell him what our first challenge was. "Yeah I did. The first challenge was all the vampires trying to eat the most human food. So either we won't be versing the wolves, or we will beat them all in the first round. But that's all I saw because I couldn't bother watching us eat _human_ food!"

We had been snuggling for ages when Edward came and knocked on our door. "JAPSER! ALICE! COME CHECK OUT THE GAME FLOOR! IT'S SO AWESOME!" and he ran away again. We got up and chased after him and climbed the stairs to the next floor, FULL of electronics. Emmett seemed to have found Dance Dance revolution that worked without coins or tokens. It was like walking into a time zone with all gaming systems from the beginning of gaming systems. Jasper and I FREAKED. It was the coolest room in the entire house so far. Jasper restrained me from entering and decided to take me on tour of the rest of the house. Each room looked like the rooms back at the Denali house. The kitchen was FULL of different fridges. Each was named for each family, coven or pack. Ours and the Denali fridge were full of everyone's favourite animal blood. I snuck a peek at the Irish fridge which was full of each different blood type and the Quileute's fridge was full of human food. Obviously Nessie would share with them. The house was huge compared to before. We walked outside and saw literally a whole theme park out there. There was huge rollercoaster's, all the best rides imaginable. I squealed with delight. I couldn't believe how fun this was going to be. I grabbed Jasper and raced towards the entrance of the biggest rollercoaster. We clambered into the cart and smiled at each other. The ride started very slowly, gaining height, until we reached the top where we plummeted down back to the earth at full speed. We screamed at the top of our lungs. It was so much fun being on a ride again.

We finished on all the rides twice before walking slowly back up to the house. I was dizzy so I was falling everywhere. Jazzy took me up the stairs to the massive game floor. I knew he was thinking of DDR as we walked in. I raced him over to the game, pressed my favourite song _Cartoon Heroes_ and waited for Jazzy to join me. It was about to start as he reached the machine. I still managed to beat him with my amazing dance skills, but he chose the next song, _Butterfly_. This one I was TERRIBLE at. I gave him my best pout only to get the response, "poor diddums!" and he started to do the moves. I tripped over my feet a few times, but I still managed to beat Jazz by 2 points. Now I was out of breath. He swept me off my feet and carried me back to our room.

The next morning when we clambered down the stairs, everyone was circled around a letter. I pulled myself onto Edwards shoulders, so I could read it too. He rolled his eyes as I climbed up. It was about the challenge that was going to be on tonight. I giggled as I remembered who was going to be in the second round. Edward turned his head to face me and cocked an eyebrow. I gave him my _you're kidding me, right?_ Look. He turned his attention back to the group and told them to go settle for the day so that we would be able to go into the challenge head on. Everyone went their own way and Jasper and I were left with our bottles of Sheep blood to drink.

**A/N: people! Help me come up with other ideas for the Challenge. I've had one already, thanks to team sparkel fleas. And to the anonymous reviewer who questioned my grammar, please can you point out what's so wrong with it? Word hasn't picked up anything except for changeable things so I don't know what you're on about. I know how to spell; I know the appropriate use of commas, full stops, exclamation points, question marks, etc. I know where capital letters are needed. I'm not a two year old okay? I do know how to use grammar, so unless I've missed something, please feel free to let me know. And next time you give criticism like that, don't be a wuss and say it anonymously, be a man and toughen up and tell me on your own account.**

**Revieweth meee =] I never thought I'd get constant emails about people favouriting this!**


	4. Challenge Who will win?

APOV

We finished up our breakfast and headed out to the backyard to find that everyone was crowding around Emmett. _Oh no... _ I thought as I just _knew_ this was going to be the challenge of the day. Jasper and I joined the crowd and caught a glimpse of Edward snickering to himself. I shot him a death stare and he stopped snickering as he saw me. I noticed the wolves weren't around when Bella came up to me and whispered in my ear, "They're doing a separate challenge to us." I nodded back at her. NOW I understood what was happening. Emmett leaded us to a room in the basement that had a plate with a lid on top of the plate at each seat with our names. Maggie grasped my hand and led me to her seat. I looked at the names either side of her and noticed the one on her right was mine. I sat down and saw everyone else seated. We all talked among ourselves and had a few giggles. "VAMPIRES!" Emmett boomed loudly to all of us, "Today's first challenge, which will knock half of you out, is... Aro, would you mind taking the lids off?" and he glanced towards Aro who was standing near the platform Emmett was on. Aro came quickly around us all and flicked off the lids and we all glared at what was sitting on our plates. I heard Emmett snicker as we looked down at our plates. I wanted to go up and attack him for this.

What lay before us was human food. Yes, _human _food. I heard a few of the others shuffle in their seats feeling uncomfortable with this challenge. "Anyone want to back out now?" I heard Emmett ask, obviously seeing those who didn't seem up to the challenge. I glanced around the room and saw Tanya, Irina, Esme, Carmen and Siobhan stand up and shuffle to the back of the room. Bella and Maggie glanced towards me and I nodded towards them and saw Kate glance towards me too so I gave her a quick wink and we exchanged a smile. We knew we were gonna take down the boys (except Edward. Stupid mind reader) and Rosalie. As we smiled we heard a horn buzz and we were quick to pick up our forks and shovel the rubbish piled on our plates. I grimaced at everything that went down my throat. It all tasted so bad but I saw I was the first one done. Emmett was staring at me with wide eyes and I gave him a crooked smile back. He laughed and watched everyone else finish up. Once the other 9 were done, Emmett announced, "In this order are the 6 people off to the next round! Alice," Emmett couldn't keep going as everyone gasped and looked up at me. If I could blush, I'm sure that would've been what I was doing just then. I giggled and everyone had a bit of a laugh before turning back to Emmett so he could continue the list. "Okay, so Alice is going through, Maggie, Jasper, Eleazar, Bells and Edward. Sorry Carlisle, Rose, Kate and Liam. There's still a chance you will make it to the final round! This way everyone!" and we all giggled off. Maggie, Bella and I went and gave Kate a reassuring hug as we walked into the next room. I looked around the room with the other 5 finalists and saw it was a full on vampire obstacle course with no harnesses, no nothing. Maggie had her game face on, which isn't a pretty sight. She had evil eyes and looked like she was about to pounce on anything that moved. "Okay! This event is pretty self explanatory. Go through the course, first three through get to go into the finals against the one person who makes it back into the game. On the buzzer, GO!" and we all lined up. BZZZZZT! The buzzer sounded and the vampires were off, Maggie in the lead. After everyone passed the running section, someone started playing _Play My Music _by the Jonas Brothers which made all the contestants groan. I chased after Maggie and it literally ended up as a race between me and her.

We jumped the hurdles in record time, climbed the rock climbing wall in less than a second and had jumped over the other side in half that time. We got through the ropes at 100 miles per hour, and got to the final obstacle neck and neck. The smell of human blood was everywhere as we ran to the finish line. I glanced over at Maggie who was getting affected by the smell pretty bad. I grinned and sprinted faster trying to block out the smell of the blood. I looked back to see Maggie licking the floor, and I laughed as I crossed the finish line. As soon as I was over it, that wretched Jonas Brothers song finished. Not soon after I finished, Jasper and Eleazar whizzed through, neck and neck. When they stopped beside me, we all turned to see Maggie still licking the floor along with Bella and an irritated Edward trying to pull Bella off the floor. We all cracked up laughing, and eventually heard Emmett's booming laugh as he turned and saw the sight of two female vampires licking a floor with an irritated male vampire pulling one of the girls away like a dog owner pulling away their dog from something that interests their dog. "FINE! LOOK RIDICULOUS ON TELEVISION THEN BELLA!" Edward shouted at her and crossed the finish line. "Well...! It... Looks... like... Alice,... Eleazar... and... Jasper... are... our... winners... of... this... round..." Emmett said between laughs. Eventually Emmett regained control and took everyone into the next room where the four who got left out were sitting behind a game show table with buzzers.

We all ran to the seats to watch this round. Emmett took a spot on top of a podium near the game show tables. He spoke to the contestants of this round into the microphone and spoke the rules of this round. "We have got the playlists of all the vampires in the Big Brother household here in front of us, with everyone's iPods. The way this game will work is that we will play a song from someone's iPod and everyone has to guess whose iPod it comes from. The person with the most right after 10 songs will go through to the next round. Ready?" the four vampires had their game faces on and Emmett shouted into the mic, giving loads of bad feedback, " ALRIGHTY! FIRST SONG!"

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell_

SQUAWK! The sound of Carlisle's buzzer made everyone laugh. "KATE'S!" he shouted and Emmett made a _ding!_ Noise to make out that the answer was correct. "ONE POINT TO Carlisle! NEXT SONG!"

_But the record keeps playing the same old song, they said ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh keep your hands off my girl, keep your hands off my girl._

OINK! This time Kate dinged in. "BELLA!" and everyone laughed. Emmett grabbed the mic while making the ding noise again. "Absolutely right! NEXT SONG!"

_I don't love you like I did yesterday._

OINK! Kate was on fire! "JASPER!" she squawked. _Ding ding! _Emmett could tell that Kate was a sho-in to win. "NEXT SONGGG"

_I'd do it all again, for you._

OINK! Yet again, Kate was roaring in first. "ALICE!" _oh crap,_ I thought as I remembered the rubbish I had on my iPod. Not that I thought we the Kings were embarrassing, but I had worse. "YES! CORRECT AGAIN! NEXT SONG!" and he dinged at the start of the next song.

_And we tumbled to the ground and then you say, "I think we're alone now, doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound"_

I laughed as the OINK! Noise was heard yet again and I remembered who's favourite song this was. " ESME!" she shouted and everyone laughed. _Ding!_ "Four to Kate, one to Carlisle, none to Liam and Rose. Next song!"

_So what you see is only half the story there's another side of me. I'm the girl you know but I'm someone else too, if only you knew._

Everyone was laughing really hard as the annoying Hannah Montana song came on. I knew_ exactly_ who liked this song, but it couldn't be helped. I looked up to see Rosalie place her hand on her buzzer while Kate was too busy laughing to even notice. Rosalie looked terrified at what horrible noise her buzzer would make. She pressed it and a loud WOOF! sounded. She jumped and Emmett looked at her. "Umm... Maggie?" Rosalie said and the _ding! _ Noise sounded. She smiled at Emmett, who in turn smiled back at her. "Correct! Next song!"

_S club. There aint no party like an S club party gonna show you how everybody get down tonight_

_S club. There aint no party like an S club party gonna get you high shake your body from side to side_

Everyone looked around the room for the guilty person of the S Club 7 song but no one seemed to know where that one came from and we all started laughing like crazy WOOF! All our faces snapped to Rosalie who had a smug look on her face. "Emmett!" We all looked at Emmett who was red as a beetroot. We all started laughing again as Emmett pressed the correct button. He managed to squeak out, "next song..." in his embarrassment.

_Just like wasabi looks like a Barbie she's just too hot for me she's like a tsunami could wipe out an army with a blink of an eye she could part the red sea_

I hadn't noticed I'd been mouthing the words because at that moment I heard WOOF! OINK! SQUAWK! ROAR! Then Liam, Carlisle, Kate and Rosalie shouted out "ALICE!" Everyone in the room started laughing as I shrunk into a ball. "All get that point! Haha. Two songs left! Next!!!!"

_There's a murder on the dance floor but you better not kill the groove dj_

OINK! Kate screamed out her answer "THAT IS SOOOO TANYA'S IPOD!" and sat back down as everyone laughed. "HAHAHAHAH! Of course. Well final song everyone!" Emmett shouted as the last song started up.

_Thanks for asking but don't worry about me I know last time you saw me I was on my knees and begging you to stay and I'm glad you walked away_

SQUAWK! WOOF! I so knew who this was before Carlisle and Rosalie screamed it out. "EDWARD!" everyone knew he had a passion for Wesley Carr, even though the awesome singer lived down in Australia. "AWESOME! Well here are the scores! Carlisle is on 3, Kate is on 6, Liam is on 1 and Rosalie is on 3. This means Kate is moving onto the next round!"

Edward, Jasper, Kate and I followed Emmett into the final room. In the middle of the room were two tables. Edward and I laughed as we knew what was going to happen. Emmett escorted us to our destined tables, Jasper verses Kate, and Edward verses me. "I'm guessing you all know what we're doing then. Well on the buzzer, you will wrestle until there's a winner, then the winner of each game verse to find a winner." We all put our game faces on. BZZZZZT! I pushed as hard as I could against Edwards arm. I could see Kate was having trouble with Jasper. For that split second I looked away, Edward slammed my arm through the table. The sound was so loud that Kate looked away and had her arm slammed through the table. All four of us sat in a pile of broken tables, laughing. Aro came in with a new table and set up the game for Edward verses Jasper. Kate and I stood on the sidelines cheering the boys on. I started having thoughts about myself naked, which threw of Edward and he ended up with his arm through the table, crowning Jasper as the winner. "HEY THAT ISN'T FAIR! ALICE CHEATED!" I gave him my sweetest smile as I ran up to give Jasper the winner a huge hug and a kiss for his victory.

We all trouped back to the lounge room where all the wolves and Nessie sat patiently to find out what had happened with our challenge. We all sat down on the spare spaces while Embry and Jasper stood up and said, "WE WON!" everyone laughed and went off their own way for the afternoon.

**A/N: OMGGGG I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this sooner, so I come bearing a huuuuuge chappy =] I hope you all like!**

**For the song part, I just shuffled my iPod and chose whatever I could pick the lyrics up ASAP without googling it. (Yes I really do have Hannah Montana on my iPod)**

**Here are the songs I used.**

**Gives You Hell – All-American Rejects**

**Keep Your Hands off My Girl – Good Charlotte**

**I Don't Love You – My Chemical Romance**

**All Again For You – We the Kings**

**I Think we're Alone Now – Tiffany**

**Just Like You – Hannah Montana**

**S Club Party – S Club 7**

**Wasabi – Lee Harding**

**Murder On The Dance Floor – Sophie Ellis-Bextor**

**Any Other Way – Wes Carr**

**If you ever get a chance, and haven't heard any of those songs (except the last one, I'm sorry it isn't on YouTube) look 'em up =]**

**Please review! It's taken me all afternoon to write this! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS AND ALL MY SUBSCRIBERS AND ALL MY FAVOURITERS! Enjoy!**


	5. Eliminizationing with Emmett and Aro

**APOV**

As we sat around the table, Emmett and Aro came in with a letter in his hand. "Welcome to today's elimination show!" Aro's loud voice boomed around the room. "During this half of the show, we're going to be telling you the contestants up for elimination" and that was the last we heard from Aro.

Emmett moved up to the plate and read allowed the names of the people up for elimination. "Tanya, Irina, Esme, Carmen and Siobhan from the vampires are up for elimination tonight as they didn't participate in the challenge last night," he told us before motioning for Billy Black to stand forward. "From the wolves, Leah and Emily didn't participate so it's just them up for elimination from the wolves." So now we knew who was safe and who wasn't.

Emmett turned to the camera and said, "Well viewers, it's now up to you! To vote, text the name of the person you want eliminated to 573920573 and tune in at 8pm tonight to see who goes!

**A/N: wells this is just a short one so you know who to vote for! Ironically, the person next to me is called Leah and my name's Emily xD oh good times :P I'll update tonight probably if I have enough votes! Vote on my poll to decide who you want to leave =]**


	6. The First Official Elimination

**A/N: okay I'm so truly sorry for the super long wait. I promise I will finish this no matter what. I lost interest in writing all my Twilight fics, but since I can't just *end* this particular story like I can with some of the others, I will push on through this! All your help in reviews will get this updated more often. Just so you all know. Anywho, on with the official elimination! Evicted person as chosen by the readers!**

**EPOV**

I was sitting with Aro waiting for the time until we had to eliminate someone. We were tallying the votes one last time to make sure we had the right person. "Aro, we're still getting votes. Maybe one of us should tell them that voting is closed and any votes sent in from now will not be counted. Otherwise we'll be here all night," I suggested to him. He nodded and headed into the live audience room to make the announcement as I continued tallying votes.

When Aro came back into the room, I had got it narrowed down to three people. No more votes came through and I was stuck. "What do we do? We have three people up. I say we evict them because they're the only one of their kind, but what about them? They are both up for eviction, right?" I quickly checked my clipboard to make sure. I groaned as I saw they both were. This was going to make for a difficult elimination.

"Welcome back to the first elimination of the season! We have many shocking surprises coming to you, live tonight!" My voice boomed around the mini-stadium we had set up next to the house where the evictee or evictee's would be to come out of the house through a separate door that led onto the stage. I joined Aro next to the seats we had set up. "We're going to check on the housemates before letting them know who must leave," I smiled at the camera before turning to look at the TV monitor placed on the wall behind our heads.

**APOV**

"Hi!" All of us housemates chorused, as if we'd rehearsed it, when we saw Emmett and Aro staring at us through the plasma on the wall. They waved back and asked if we were ready to know who would be leaving the competition tonight for good and would never be to return to the Big Brother house. We all nodded and I put on my best, "well let's get on with it," look. Emmett chuckled before producing an envelope from under the table. "As we all remember, tonight the people up for eviction are… Tanya, Irina, Esme, Carmen, Siobhan, Leah and Emily! So Far I can tell you the first three who are staying in the house tonight and have survived their first eviction. So could you seven lovely women please come forward? Thank you. Tonight's survivors are… Esme, Siobhan and Carmen! You may all sit back down. So that leaves Tanya, Irina, Leah and Emily. We will return after this commercial break!"

We glanced around nervously at each other. Jasper and I had discussed how we wanted all the wolves out of the house and the Denali's gone too. Before long, Emmett had spoken up and made a few people jump. I saw the anxiety creep upon Tanya's face when she realized she might be going tonight. "Okay you guys. We have some big news coming tonight. It won't be anything you're expecting so don't try and figure out what the news is, because we're not telling you until we tell the vampire world. So sit back, and those not up for elimination can relax. But don't get too comfortable. Our news may come as a shock to some," Emmett winked before turning back to whisper to Aro before the camera man counted us back into the show.

"And welcome back! We're down to our last four eliminee's. Wait, is that a word?" Aro glanced at Emmett before continuing his spiel. "So now we're going to reveal some big news. Could Tanya and Irina take a step back, we're going to begin with our wolves this evening. Our big news is that we've been chatting to our dear friend Billy Black. He has told us that our dear wolf friends are needed back at the reserve so as of tonight; they will no longer be contestants of our show. Thank you all for playing. Wolves, you have ten minutes to pack all the belongings you brought with you into the house before you will need to leave the house."

As Aro completed his sentence, the whole house sat in complete shock at what he had just announced. I was thinking to myself, "the wolves will be gone?" We all glanced quietly at ourselves as the wolves got up to pack, in an equally quiet trance. You could tell by some of the glum looks on their faces that they did not want to leave, but actually wanted to stay in the house.

Ten minutes passed and the wolves were waving us goodbye as left into the diary room and went through another door. We watched as they walked onto the plasma screen. They'd obviously gone into the room that Emmett and Aro had built for elimination rounds. No one had made a sound since this announcement had been made to the house.

Billy Black appeared from another door that seemed to be made for the audience to enter and sat next to Aro. "Hi everyone. I know it comes as a surprise to you that you've all been evicted from the house on the first eviction but there are some private matters happening back at the reserve that you all need to come back for. If it wasn't for the high importance of the matters, I wouldn't bring you all home. I apologize to you all missing out on the fun here at the house but maybe we can set up our own Big Brother after the matters at hand have been sorted," Billy spoke sincerely to them before motioning with his hand that he wanted everyone to leave as fast as they could so that he could get home. They all waved goodbye as they followed Billy out of the building.

"And we'll be back with the Vampire eviction after this commercial break!" Emmett turned to face the camera with a cheery look as he announced the next commercial break. I'd been watching Tanya constantly after Aro had told us the news. She had gone from looking relieved until the moment Emmett announced that either Tanya or Irina would be leaving even though all the wolves had just been evicted. She now had a look of anxiousness again. I was trying to hide my smile.

"Welcome back to the final part of our first eviction episode. We've just said our farewells to the wolves and we're down to the vampires. We may have surprised you with the shock eviction of all the wolves, but our surprises this episode are far from over," Emmett cheerfully said aloud. He turned to the TV screen and continued, "Tanya, Irina. You are the final two vampires in the bottom two for eviction. As spoken from the viewers worldwide, the vampire that has been voted as our first evictee…" Emmett kept the suspense going by opening the envelope extremely slowly even though we all knew full well he knew who was going. I leaned over to Edward and whispered, "Do you know who it is?" By the smirk on his face, I knew that he definitely knew who was going to be evicted. As I continued to stare at him, he reluctantly leaned over and whispered back, "Both of them." I furrowed my eyebrows at him in disbelief. He mouthed back, "Why didn't you just look into the future?" I gave this a thought before mouthing back, "I wanted to keep the game fair by not cheating." He smiled back at me and turned to see what Bella wanted on his other side. I poked by tongue out at him, and when he noticed, he nodded towards the TV screen letting me know that Emmett had finally finished the apparently tedious task of opening an envelope and was ready to tell everyone who was being evicted.

I still wasn't sure that it was going to be _both_ going home, but I watched as anxiously as the others. "The first evictee of this show is… Irina! You have 5 minutes to say farewell to the housemates and collect your belongings. Come through the diary room door and you'll see another door on the other side. Come through that door and we'll meet you soon! Viewers at home, enjoy this montage we put together of Irina's time in the house." I turned to face Edward. I raised my eyebrow and he mouthed, "Just wait." I glanced at Tanya who was smiling obnoxiously large. Irina was crying as she hugged everyone. When she reached me, I stood up and gave her a big hug. I felt kind of bad that Irina had to be sent home first.

We all sat down on the sofa's and watched the TV screen as Irina appeared next to Emmett and Aro, giving them both a hug each before sitting in-between them. "Thank you, Irina, for appearing on the show. It was wonderful watching you perform as you did. We hope you enjoy continuing to watch the show from your luxury hotel room in the new hotel we have built just for our Big Brother evictee's. This way you don't have to go home to an empty house," Emmett gave her one last hug as he ushered Irina out the same door the wolves had left through. Tanya was making herself comfortable on the sofa next to Siobhan who was trying as subtly as possible to move away from her. Emmett turned to the screen once more and announced, "That's not all, folks. Tanya please step forward once more." Tanya reluctantly got up as she had obviously just got as comfortable as she had wanted. "Tanya, you have also been evicted from the Big Brother house tonight. Please collect your belongings and say your farewells. You have 5 minutes," Emmett finished. I smirked at Edward and he gave me an I-told-you-so look. We watched as Tanya burst into tears trying to get hugs from everyone. No one hugged her as they watched her bawling. Eventually she got the hint and wiped her face before picking up her bags and heading to the diary room. The moment we heard the door slam everyone gave loud cheers.

When Tanya came out through the other door, Emmett immediately ushered her through the final door, whispering something in her ear. As he was doing this, Aro stood up to say a few final words. "Thank you for tuning in tonight. We'll see you all again on Thursday for the elimination games. Goodnight everybody!" Aro waved as the cameraman panned out and the live audience cheered.


End file.
